16 - Southern Waters
How To Access: '''Map 2 - Wilderness (19,41) '''Pro Tips: '''Never zone into map 16; always go Map 1 > 2 > 16 to save stamina. Some consider this map easier to gear for than the previous map. Map 16 normal mobs are fairly straight forward with high damage single target attacks and manageable AOEs and Plague DoTs. While a DK tank and standard team comp make the trash fairly easy, the bosses on this map take a huge jump in difficulty from the previous maps. (Recommend a DK tank moving forward. Recommend you have a Barbarian moving forward also as they become almost a required class for single target damage, STR checks, and food capacity. While not 'required', a Legendary Hunter will make several of the Jellyfish beast bosses much easier. Also recommend you start working on dodge loot if you have not done so. Some boss guides will utilize a Pally tank with high dodge.) The progression key points requiring a set amount of skill can not be by passed and must be met each time. You will need the following, in order of importance: * Very high armor tank * High food capacity * '''Key Points: * (15,5) Scrapped Ship: Pirates. You start here. To get anywhere else on this map, you need to fix up the old ship. You need: Iron(200k), Wood(400k), Mithril (50k), * (15,47) Holy Light Dock: Require: Siren's Heart * (9,27) Foggy Water: Murlocs, Require Mermaid's Tears, -(12,21) Mermaid Reef: Murloc, Jellyfish. Once you complete this, you will have to destroy six underwater mechanisms, then come back here. Each location ends with a miniboss. Note that two of the bosses are Jellyfish, and they have a huge regen power that makes it very hard to kill them, even if they can't hurt you. The Legendary Hunter is extremely useful here. Here's the list: * Top Right (23,11) The Gulf of Silent Wind:Jellyfish, Murloc, Unlock'(SPD 900)', Boss: Slinger Murloc * Top Left (4,4) Lighthouse: Pirate Sailor, Unlock'(STR 950)', Boss: Pirate Leader * Middle (23,27) Stormy Waves & Whirlpool: Murloc/Jellyfish, Boss: Ghost Jellyfish * Bottom Right (27,48) Peaceful Sea: Murloc, Unlock'(Magic 950)', Boss: Old Murloc General * Bottom Left (4,40) Underwater Mechanism: Murloc, Jellyfish, Unlock'(DEX 950)' Boss: Lunar Jellyfish - (12,21) Once you've removed the Mechanisms, come back here. Mermaid Reef: Murloc, Jellyfish, Mermaid's Tears -(10,10) Pirates Sunken Ship: Murlocs, Pirate Captain Bridget > (9,27) Foggy Water: Require: Mermaid's Tears. 'At this point mobs on the map will all appear. > (21,40) Burial Trench: Pirates, Locked Chest(DEX 1000): gives 'Pirate Hook > (26,7) Floating Island. Requires Pirate Hook and Magic:1000 gives Siren's Heart > (15,47) Holy Light Dock: Siren's Heart > (15,53) Abby: Go through the text. > (39,38) Outpost of the Church: Barbarian Aborigine, [[Outlander Chief|'Outlander Chief']] Collect the Logbook for the Surveillant: At this stage 5 groups of Pirate Leaders will spawn each day. Each of them as a chance to drop a Logbook.'You need to return a total of '''6 Logbooks '''to the (39,38) Outpost of the Church. > (50,17) Murloc's Inhabitant: Warrior Murlorc: 'Special Container '''(require '''1050 DEX) > (43,28) Reef Island: to Buy Cheap Black Gunpowder for 1000 gold > (46, 36) Crater:Lava Golem: Kill [[Lava Giant|'Lava Giant']] and get the Lava Rock > (51,40) Deep Hole: Remove the Barrier: Pirate Sailors: Climb rope(Team Dex 500): Kill: Pirate Leader '''for Bleak Relics''' > Return to the (15,53) Abby: > (7,55) Church: at this stage 3 bosses will spawn: --☀ Map 16: Southern Waters (26,28) Abysmal Sea Lord --☀ Map 15: (18,54) Raging Desert Lord --☀ Map 6: (2,25) Ice Tundra Lord > Return to the (7,55) Church: > Map 15: The Edge of the World at the (47,45) Dragon Altar to open Island of Mist mission. * (54,46) Island of Mist: Require Wind Signet Points of interest: * (23,5) Shadow Mountain: * (32,4) Spar Pit: Break(STR 1050), Murloc, Tip Toe, Murloc, Jellyfish, Occupy Resource: +10 Crystal * (52,7) Sunset Fishing Ground: Pirates, Murlocs, Occupy Resource: +10 Food * (45,53) Wail Fishing Ground: Pirates, Occupy Resource: +10 Food * (53,33) Island Forest: Murloc,Barbarian Aborigine, Occupy Resource: +10 Wood * (47,13)The Island of Exile: Murloc, Locked Chest(DEX 1000): Equipment * (39,4) Black Stone Cliff: Pirates, Boss: Pirate Leader, Locked Chest(STR 1000): Equipment * (50,32) Ratchet Mineral Deposit: Jellyfish, boss: Ghost Jellyfish, ''' * (12,32) Chaotic Swirl: Murlocs, Locked Chest(DEX 1000): Golden Rune Keeper Armor * (13,33) Angry Wind Stone Reef: Murlocs, Locked Chest(DEX 950): Golden Rune Keeper Armor * (9,45) Sludge Fjord: Murlocs, Remove Seal(900 Magic): Golden Runed Ring * (15,16) Sinking Land: Jelly Fish, Remove Seal (Magic 950) : Golden Runed Ring * (2,51) Ancient Monument: Southern Sea * (52,28) Ancient Monument: Southern Sea '''Quests: * Break the Seal of Mermaid: (23,11), (4,4), (23,27), (27,48), (4,40) ? * Find Shadow Mountain in the Southern Sea: * Transport goods to south waters trading post: (15,4) Cinthia V.1, (40,36) Cinthia V.2, (44,42) Chief Mate David ''' '''Monsters encounters: * Pirate Ravager: Giant Fireball_PR_M16, Flaming Torso_PR_M16 * Pirate Gangster: Horizontal Swing_PG_M16 * Pirate Sailor: Bash_PS_M16 * Warrior Murloc: Slash_WM_M16 * Vanguard Murloc: Reckless Bash_VM_M16 * Fluorescent Jellyfish: Group Rejuvenation_FJ_M16, Icicle_FJ_Map16 * Toxic Jellyfish: Venom Splash_TJ_M16, Immune to Plague * Barbarian Aborigine: Brutal Swing_BA_M16 Boss: * Ghost Jellyfish: Wraithic Barrier_GJ_M16, Death Gaze_GJ_M16, Soul Snatch_GJ_M16 * Lunar Jellyfish: ' * 'Pirate Leader: Venom Bomb_PL_M16, Deadly Backstab_PL_M16, Can not be Stunned. * Slinger Murloc: Stick Bomb_SM_M16, Smoke Bomb_SM_M16, Can not be Stunned. * Old Murloc General: 'Laborious Taunt_OMG_M16, Counter Roar_OMG_M16, Horizontal Strike_OMG_M16 * 'Pirate Captain Bridget: ' * 'Abysmal Sea Lord: * [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Outlander_Chief Outlander Chief]: * Cinthia: Stick Bomb_C_M16, Smoke Bomb_C_M16, Immune to stun * Chief Mate David: Venom Bomb, Deadly Backstab, Immune to stun * [[Corrupted Murloc General|'Corrupted Murloc General']] Map connection: * Category:Maps